


What's in a Name?

by EbethBeatlebub



Series: Fem!McHarrison Ficlets [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Genderbending, Name-Calling, Period-Typical Sexism, Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbethBeatlebub/pseuds/EbethBeatlebub
Summary: Paula's middle name wasmeantto be 'Paula' but her birth certificate had a typo. Officially she's MaryPaulMcCartney and somehow people at school found out. Also, Georgie gets suspended for ~ totally unrelated ~ reasons.
Relationships: George Harrison/Paul McCartney
Series: Fem!McHarrison Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	What's in a Name?

Paula felt every centimetre of her pride being worn away as people laughed behind their hands at her as she walked past with her books clutched tightly to her chest. She dared not cry though, that was simply out of the question. There were harsher things in life than being the laughing-stock of the school. It just didn't help that such news as this had come to light right  _ now  _ is all, that's it. Right now when she was already dealing with the death of her mother not long ago, and the fact she'd put on so much weight. It just wasn't fair that people now also knew the truth about her middle name. God only knew  _ how  _ they'd found out either. 

"Oi, look, it's  _ Paul McCartney, _ " some wise guy cracked a grin. Her heart stopped for a moment but she didn't respond. Setting down her books at a desk and sitting, she bravely faced the front of the classroom. 

"Aw, what's wrong  _ Paul?"  _

"Come on and sit with the other blokes," 

"Wonder if Mary's even her real name," 

With every passing comment that she vaguely registered it was like some kind of soul sapping torture. Her body felt ill, every little defect became more obvious to her and her hands and armpits began to sweat with the stress. She wanted to disappear, for the ground to open up and swallow her. When was that  _ bloody  _ professor going to arrive? 

"Hey, Paul?" some shitty smug bastard slid over to her desk. She raised a finger to itch her nose anxiously, wishing he'd spontaneously collapse on the spot. 

"Can ye show us yer knickers? Just to check,  _ honest"  _ he smirked wider. 

Then, just as her soul was about to abandon her fleshy flabby husk for good, a loud  _ thwack  _ and a gust of air drew her attention to the area where the bastard  _ used to be _ . The whole class seemed to be silent now too. 

"AAAH,  _ bloody hell,  _ Georgie!!" the bloke cried out, grabbing his face. Above him with a book in both hands and a look of murder in her eyes was indeed Georgie. 

"Georgie? Who's that? I'm  _ George,  _ ye daft sod _. _ " she answered with a straight face. The class seemed split on whether to laugh at her nonsense claim, or stay silent for fear of her wrath. Paula, immediately aware of what she was doing, felt an explosion of gratitude and  _ also  _ embarrassment. If Paula was going down, Georgie was going down with her. 

"Morning, _Paul_ ," she said with a smile, a complete shift in tone, "Ye forgot this book at mine," 

She handed her the  _~~murder weapon~~ _ text book and then winked at her surreptitiously. 

"See you 'round later?" she asked. 

Paula broke out into an awkward smile, her chest swelling, "Yer, sure thing, _George_ ," she answered. 

Sharing a look of triumph, even if they were likely to invite  _ more  _ ridicule like that, they at least wouldn't be alone. 

Before leaving for her own class, Georgie landed a swift kick to the ass of the sorry bastard still on the floor cradling his head. 

Paula chuckled at the sight of it, the rest of the class joining in too. How quickly the savage appetites of teenagers changed their targets... 

If it weren't for the professor  _ finally  _ arriving just in time to witness it, the two girls could have claimed a  _ complete  _ success that day... 

_ "Miss Harrison!!!"  _

**Author's Note:**

> I've always imagined this as being the girl version of George headbutting that one kid because he deemed him 'not good enough' to be Paul's friend. Regardless, it's cute. Defensive/protective George forever!!! We loyal bitches in this house baby


End file.
